Half Avian
The Half Avian is the result of a cross between one of the Avian races and another race, usually a Human or Elf. It is also the result of two Half Avians breeding. Half Avians are typified by wings on an otherwise humanoid body. They do not have beaks, and possess mammal secondary sexual characteristics. The degree of Avian features depends on how radical the mix. Abilities if any, depend on the race of the Avian parent. Half Avian Life Half Avians born of Human or Avian females have gestations typical to the woman's species. Half Avians themselves have a 6 month gestation. The babes, in any case are born helpless and need mammalian suckling until the teeth come in. At this point they can handle meat. Raising radical Half Avians on blood soup has been managed by Avian females without the necessary equipment to suckle. Maturity rates depend on the species of the other half, eight years in the case of humans, and 12 years for Elves. Half Avians born of Half Avians split the difference, if any. Half Avian family life is hard to typify. So many variations of the possible cultures of the non-avian parent exist. Half Avians themselves are so few in number to not possess a distinct culture of their own, but adopt aspects of both humanoid and Avian lifestyles. Likewise art, politics and religion will be taken from the parents with little regard to origin. The length of a Half Avian's life can be from as short as a handful of centuries to forever, in the case of High Radicals. Of note in the Half Avian existence is the town of Wingsfall in Ainadorlintaur Many Avians and Half Avians have settled here, mostly of Aviard or Phoenix extraction. Half Avian Races Half Avians come in four major groups, determined by the degree of Avian traits shown; High Radical, Radical, Typical, and Minimal. Some variation can occur, but is not dealt with here. General traits shared by all Half Avians are a height from 6' 0" to 7'8", usually the more radical, the taller. Feather color depends on the race of Avian they are descended from, hair color and skin complexion are more from the humanoid parent, although the dark skin of the Avian is evident in most cases. Eye color will run the full range for the races of both parents. Elemental abilities, if any are those of the Avian parent. Skin tends to be tougher than the humanoid parent, but not as tough as the Avian. How modest a Half Avian is cannot be typified. Some will proudly walk the streets nude, while others wouldn't consider leaving the house without being dressed. What ever clothing is worn it will be made with the subject of flying in mind, or easy to discard should the subject arise. The most famous garment along this line is the "Avian singlet" a rather complicated bit of panels and straps that form a backless leotard when fully closed. Like full Avians, Half Avians like wing room, and prefer this as their conversational distance. High Radical This is effectively a full Avian with humanoid features. This Half Avian has the full elemental abilities and weakness, and if slain, will cycle as would the Avian parent. This type of Half Avian can only occur when an Avian mates with a Half Avian of the same type, or humanoid with a great deal of Avian blood such as the Sulinarquendi. High Radicals have minimal humanoid features. They have hair only on the head, and none on the body. Males typically cannot even grow beards. Males will have the Avian internal genitals, and females will have very small breasts. The feet are the Avian talons, and they will have the hand talons as well. They will not be heavier built than slender, and they are usually over 6' 8" in height. Radical A Radical Half Avian conforms in appearance to the High Radical. The main difference is that a Radical Half Avians cannot cycle. They do possess all other elemental abilities and weakness. Typical Typical Half Avians have the physical appearance of the Radical, but to a softer degree. They can be shorter and stockier. Females can have more breast than the "fried eggs" look of the Radical Half Avian. They will have the taloned feet. What the Typical lacks is any elemental connection what so ever. They will possess an immunity to the parental element, but will be unable to use it. Minimal This is a Half Avian, barely. Winged humanoid is closer to the truth. Wings are the only trait that a Minimal has. They do not tend to be taller than 6' 8" and don't have frail builds. Body hair, external male genitals are the rule. Females can be as busty as their unwinged sisters. Minimals have humanoid feet rather than talons, and possess only a resistance to the parental element. This kind of Half Avian is found only in Half Avian to Half Avian crosses, or Half Avian to humanoid crosses. The most infamous are Avisu of Vollandia. Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural